Jangan membuatku khawatir
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Tangan dingin itu menyentuh keningnya... begitu dingin... Dah ah, author baru gak ada ide bwt bikin summary... Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku

Warning : gaje

Don't read if you don't like

Author : Hallo minna-san...^^

Takano : *plak* jangan hiraukan author bodoh ini! Ia anak baru di sini. *jleb*

Ritsu : Taaakaanoo-saann... sikapmu ini sungguh tidak sopan!

Takano : *menatap tidak senang* oohh... jadi kau sekarang memihaknya setelah 25 tahun kita bekerja sama dalam cerita ini.

Ritsu : Ap... aku tidak ber-mgghh..

*Kiss Scene Ritsu and Takano*

Takano : jangan membuatku cemburu seperti ini, kau kan milikku. *evil smile*

Ritsu : *blushing* apa yang ka...

Author : OIIIII! Kapan bagianku HAH?! Aku kan authornya kenapa kalian yang riweuh sendiri! Cepat pergi ke belakang panggung untuk siap2 pentas sekarang juga! (?)

Takano : *merangkul Ritsu dan membawanya pergi* ayo Onodera, author seperti itu tidak bagus untuk jiwa dan kesehatanmu...

Author : *api berkobar-kobar* Takano! AWAS kau ya! Cerita berikutnya akan ku jodohkan RITSU dengan YOKOZAWA!

Takano : *memberikan _death glare_* coba saja kalau kau berani2 melakukan hal itu...

*Glek!*

Minna-san selamat membaca... gomenne kalo tidak rame dan gaje..

*_jangan menatapTakano...jangan menatap Takano...jangan menatap Takano...*_

Chapter 1

Ritsu mendesah pelan, ia kembali menatap tumpukan naskah dari Mutou-sensei di hadapannya. Benar-benar bos nya itu, Masamune Takano, tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk beristirahat sedetik pun. Ditambah kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan membuatnya makin tersiksa, tidak biasanya kondisi tubuh Ritsu seperti ini. Sejak memasuki Emerald, ia sudah biasa merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat karena tumpukan naskah yang harus diedit olehnya, namun sekarang? Melihat kertas saja sudah ingin muntah rasanya. Entah karena apa...

Ritsu menutup kedua matanya sambil mendesah keras, _tidak! Ia tidak boleh sakit! Apa pun yang terjadi ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang bagikan neraka ini!_ Pikir Ritsu frustasi.

PLAK!

Rasa sakit yang dideritanya semakin menjadi-jadi saja gara2 gulungan kertas yang menubruk kepalanya*emangnya mobil*, dan ia tahu siapa yg memukulnya dengan gulungan kertas bodoh itu...

Ritsu berbalik, menatap orang berambut hitam yg menatapnya tajam.

"Ada perlu apa Takano-san?!" nada suara Ritsu masih terkontrol...

"Tidak baik _day dreaming_ di saat tumpukan naskah yg harus kau edit berada di depanmu. Lebih baik cepat kau kerjakan tugasmu itu, kalau kau tak ingin kutambahkan pekerjaan lagi!" ujar takano acuh tak acuh, Ritsu hanya mendengus kesal, tak perlu Takano memberi tahu pun ia sudah tahu. Ia hanya mendesah pelan, malas berdebat dengan Takano di saat kondisinya seperti ini, apalagi ia tak ingin Takano tahu bahwa keadaanya sedang memburuk. Rasa sakit di kepalanya malah menjadi-jadi, Ritsu berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu dari Takano.

Takano yang merasa aneh dengan diri Ritsu, langsung menyadari ada hal aneh pada orang yang dicintainya. Tangan yang dingin itu menyentuh kening Ritsu, membuat Ritsu blushing ditambah dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan sakit di kepalanya menjadi parah.

"Kau sakit?" Yup! Coba kalau kau yg merasakannya Takano, pasti Ritsu takkan menderita seperti ini*yang bikin kan authornya*, tersadar dari kekagetannya Ritsu segera menepis tangan Takano dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Ritsu tak berani menatap Takano, ia takut Takano malah mengetahui kebohongannya. Yang menyadari keanahan pd Ritsu bukan hanya Takano saja..

"Oii? Ricchan, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu begitu merah," Kisa mendorong kursinya -yg memang bersebelahan dgn Ritsu- mendekati Ritsu. Hal itu sontak membuatnya kaget, apalagi Takano berada di belakangnya. Ritsu memaksakan seulas senyum,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kisa-san." Lagi! Kali ini tangan dingin Kisa yang menyentuh keningnya,

"Keningmu terasa panas, kau mungkin demam Ricchan." Perkataan itu membuat Takano kembali menatapnya tajam. Sebelum Takano menariknya, beruntung Hatori memanggilnya, merasa terselamatkan Ritsu segere bangkit, kesalahan fatal yang ia buat. Yang Ritsu ingat pekikan kaget Kisa, dan terkejutnya Takano saat dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya yg jatuh pingsan. Dunia terasa berputar-putar, dan akhirnya menjadi gelap gulita.

To Be Continued...

Takano : kok cuma segitu sih?

Author : tiba2 ideku menghilang*garuk2 kepala*

Ritsu : kenapa aku harus pingsan segala?

Takano : agar kau bisa jatuh ke dalam pelukanku *menyentuh dagu Ritsu dan mendektakan wajahnya*

Author : Takano... jika kau mencium Ricchan-ku, akan ku hapus kau dalam cerita ini..

Kisa : 'Ricchan' adalah panggilan dariku, kenapa kau mengambilnya?*tiba2 dtg, langsung di tendang author*

Takano : *death glare* kau bilang Ricchan-mu? Kalau kau mengatakannya sekali lg akan ku ganti kau dengan author lain...

*Glek!*

Minna-san, maaf ya sampai di sini dulu. Tiba-tiba mogok nih... ketegangannya muncul di chapter berikutnya. dan maaf kalo ceritanya gaje...

Thank's yg udah baca my First fanfic sekaiichi hatsukoi... aku anak baru di sini jadi tolong kasih review dan masukannya ya senpai...^^ Arigatou...

Please for review...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Nakamura Shingiku, but Ricchan is mine! meskipun Takano bakal membunuhku. :P

Warning : gaje, dll.

I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI!

Don't read if you don't like!

Author : yahuii…. Minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan-

Takano : Author yang sangat bodoh ini!

Author : *debug!* aku benar2 akan memisahkanmu dengan Ricchan-ku! Ta…Ka…No…!

Takano : *aura hitam* jika kau terus berkata sperti itu, aku akan benar2 membawa Onodera pergi dan menggantimu dengan author LAIN!

Author : Apa?! Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menggantikanku. Di sini aku yg menjadi authornya. Kau TAHU itu!

Ritsu : Oi! Kalian berdua kenapa? Slaaaaluuu saja bertengkar (gaya yg di sketsa).

Takano : Onodera! Cepat bereskan….

Author : *menyingkirkan Takano* minna-san selamat membaca chapter 2! *takano benar2 serius dgn keputusannya*

Chapter 2

_Hal terakhir yang Ritsu ingat pekikan Kisa dan terkejutnya Takano saat dirinya jatuh pingsan ke dalam pelukan Takano._

Yang pertama ia rasakan adalah kedua tangan yang memeluknya dengan erat, dalam posisi tertidur.

"Ngh…" Ritsu sedikit2 membuka matanya, rasa kantuk yang dalam masih menyerang dirinya. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena sebuah tangan mendekap kepalanya erat dan hembusan napas hangat di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" mata hijaunya menatap mata hitam tajam yang berbalik menatap ke arahnya. Seakan tersadar dari mimpi Ritsu tahu siapa orang itu. Matanya terbelalak pada org dihadapannya dan dimana tepatnya ia berada,

"Ah! Takano-san!" Ritsu berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang yang memeluknya, namun… sepertinya Takano tak ingin melepaskan Ritsu seperti 10 tahun yang lalu pernah ia lakukan.

"Lepas-"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu di saat kau slalu membuat diriku khawatir seperti ini." Nada suara Takano begitu lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya, membuat Ritsu menghentikan gerak-geriknya, jantungnya berdebar-debar keras, ia ingin membantah namun tenaganya belum benar2 pulih, tubuhnya yang terasa lemah dan rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa, ia benar2 demam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf membuat mu khawatir."Ritsu berusaha tidak menatap Takano, ia tak ingin Takano melihat wajahnya yg semerah tomat.

"Jangan bohong," Takano menyentuh dahi Ritsu, terasa panas! "kau benar-benar demam," kali ii Ritsu tidak menepis tangan Takano, ia hanya bias diam membiarkan Takano mengecek keadaannya.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak…" kata-katanya terhenti saat Takano mengecup dahinya lembut, membuat Ritsu kembali blushing.

"istirahatlah…." Kata-kata Takano tidak terdengar lagi, sayup-sayup mata Ritsu terpejam, membuat dunianya kembali gelap. Takano bangkit dari tidurnya, ketika Ritsu pingsan Takano khawatir membiarkan Ritsu sendiri di apartemennya, maka ia memutuskan membawanya ke apartemen Takano, hanya untuk membaringkan Ritsu. Namun, begitu melihat Ritsu yg terlelap dengan tubuhnya yang panas, kekhawatirannya makin memuncak dan memutuskan untuk menjaganya, lalu tanpa disadari dirinya pun jatuh tertidur. Takano menarik selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuh Ritsu, ia tak membiarkan setiap jengkal tubuh Ritsu tidak tertutup selimut, melarang rasa dingin untuk menyentuh orang yg dicintainya. Setelah yakin Ritsu benar-benar mendapat kehangatan, Takano memandang wajah Ritsu yang tertidur pulas dengan napasnya yg teratur, begitu tenang dan terlihat… imut, bagi Takano.

Ia membelai kepala Ritsu lembut, membuat dirinya tersenyum simpul. Orang yang dihadapannya ini, orang yg dicintainya, orang yg takkan pernah bisa ia lepaskan, orang yg harus slalu berada di sisinya, dan orang yang slalu ingin ia lindungi. Takano merasa bersalah memberikan banyak pekerjaan pada Ritsu, sehingga membuat Ritsu menjadi demam seperti ini.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah Ritsu, Takano berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu menuju ruang tengah, membukanya lalu menutupnya dengan sangat pelan.

* * *

KREK!

Pintu kamar Takano terbuka pelan, Ritsu melangkah gontai sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah pergi dari apartemen Takano dan kembali tidur di apartemennya yang berantakan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus bermalam di tempat Takano.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Ritsu, pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Takano kepadanya. Bos nya itu tengah duduk di kursi sofa ruang tengahnya sambil memeriksa kertas-kertas naskah. Mau tak mau Ritsu berhenti untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Takano, tapi ia tak berani menatap mata Takano.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari. Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku, maaf telah merepotkanmu Takano-san." Ritsu bergegas pergi merasakan Takano menatapnya waswas, ia tak ingin Takano melihat wajah merahnya.

"Oi! Onodera!" dengan sigap Takano menarik lengan Ritsu yang mencoba lari darinya. Takano tidak membiarkan Ritsu lepas darinya, dan karena keadaan Ritsu yang begitu lemah Takano bisa langsung menarik Ritsu dan langsung memeluknya (otomatis dong Ritsu menjatuhkan barang2 nya karena terkejut), Merasakan suhu tubuh Ritsu yang panas, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam dengan jantungnya yg berdebar-debar , mengetahui kondisinya seperti apa, ia tahu bahwa dirinya takkan bisa lepas dari pelukan Takano.

"Taka—"

"kumohon... jangan pergi." Nada suaranya melembut, " Melihatmu dengan kondisi seperti ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir, jadi tinggalah di sini sampai kau sembuh total." Mata Ritsu melebar mendengar permintaan Takano, tinggal bersamanya? Sampai dirinya SEMBUH? Yang benar saja! Takano ini hanya demam! Ya DEMAM! Sekarang saja yang dirinya dipeluk oleh Takano, berharap bisa cepat-cepat meninggalkan apartemen Takano. Ritsu mempunyai 2 alasan untuk menolak dirinya tinggal di apartemen Takano,

Pertama, Ritsu tak ingin merepotkan Takano, bisa2 Takano yang terkena demam karena setiap hari harus tidur di sofa.

Kedua, jika dirinya terus bersama Takano sampai keaadaannya pulih, cukup sudah bagi Ritsu. Takano akan segera tahu bahwa dirinya masih mencintai Takano*meskipun Ritsu berusaha keras untuk menyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak mencintai kembali cinta pertamanya itu*.

"Ya...yang benar saja, aku mempunyai tempat tinggalku Takano, dan aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Masih dalam keadaan dipeluk, Ritsu menundukan kepalanya ia tak ingin Takano melihat wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku datang ke apartemenmu. SETIAP HARI." Kali ini Ritsu memberontak ingin dilepaskan, namun Takano hanya meregangkan pelukannya, tidak melepaskannya.

"Hah? Bisakah kau berhenti mengundang dirimu sendiri ke apartemenku. Jika kau melakukannya aku tidak akan pernah membukakan pintu untukmu!" Ritsu mendengus kesal, benar-benar orang ini selalu memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan seenaknya saja.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal di sini,"

"Tidak ak—mmghh" Ritsu menghentikan ucapannya, karena kedua tangan takano yg besar menyentuh wajahnya dan langsung menariknya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Ritsu yang terkejut berusaha mendorong Takano, namun semakin ia berontak semakin Takano memperdalam ciumannya. Takano mengginggit bagian bawah bibir Ritsu, berusaha memasuki rongga mulut Ritsu.

Ritsu yang terus menutup mulutnya, terpaksa membuka sedikit mulutnya karena dirinya yg sedang demam, dan dengan cepat Takano memasukan lidahnya. Menjelajahi setiap senti mulut Ritsu, cairan saliva pun menetes dari ujung bibir Ritsu yang merah.

Karena sudah tidak bisa menahan bebannya, Ritsu ambruk yang dengan cepat Takano segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ritsu!"

Wajah Ritsu begitu merah*entah karena ciuman tadi atau karena demamnya*, ia terengah-rengah, mencoba untuk bernapas dengan normal, pasokan udaranya berkurang ketika ciuman tadi. Matanya yang sayu menatap Takano lemah,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia melihat raut wajah Takano yang begitu khawatir*inikan gara2 ulahnya Takano*, Ritsu hanya mengangguk lemah, ia hanya merasa pusing dengan tubuhnya yg begitu panas.

"sudah kubilang, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri dengan kondisi seperti ini." Takano mengangkat tubuh Ritsu ala bridal style. Sambil menunduk Ritsu berusaha berbicara,

"Apar...temen..ku, Taka..no-san," napasnya tersengal-sengal, Takano melangkah pelan, membawa Ritsu kembali ke kamar tidur miliknya. Takano hanya mendecak kesal,

"Kau ini keras kepala, _baka_!" sambil tetap melangkah menuju tempat tidur, Takano hanya menatap wajah Ritsu yg menunduk.

"Maafkan aku," mendengar hal itu Ritsu tersenyum simpul meskipun Takano tidak melihatnya,

"Bu..kan..sa..lah..mu.."

Takano membaringkan tubuh Ritsu dan menyelimutinya seperti hal yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Tidurlah," Takano mengecup dahi Ritsu, lalu bangkit hendak pergi. Namun, Takano terkejut begitu Ritsu menarik pelan lengannya. Ia menatap orang yg dicintainya, Ritsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya pun terpejam, tapi Takano tahu apa maksudnya. Takano kembali mendekati tempat tidur, ia berjongkok sambil menggenggam tangan Ritsu, menatap wajah yg mulai tertidur dengan napasnya yg teratur. Lalu, satu hal lagi yg membuat Takano terkejut,

"Arigatou... sen...pai,"

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat, Takano tak berkata apa-apa, melihat Ritsu seperti itu saja membuat hatinya berdesir dan semakin kuat keinginannya untuk tidak pernah melepaskan Ritsu dari sisinya.

To Be Continued...^^

Omake

Takano keluar dari kamarnya setelah membaringkan Ritsu. Ia mendesah pelan, seharusnya tadi ia tidak mencium Ritsu seperti itu, karena ulahnya lah demam Ritsu kembali tinggi. Takano menatap kedua tangannya, yg tadi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Entah mengapa ia tidak rela melepaskan genggamannya, selama 10 tahun ini, genggaman yang tadi terasa berbeda dari biasanya ia menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Begitu...

Entahlah... rasanya seperti Ritsu tidak merelakan Takano pergi dari sisinya.

Author : minna-sann... hontouni arigatou gozaimasuu..^^

Ritsu : kalau kupikir-pikir, diriku dalam ceritamu terasa begitu lemah.

Takano : hmm... aku suka denganmu yg seperti itu. Makin bisa menahanmu agar kau tidak pergi.

Ritsu : hah? Alasan apa itu?

Author : kalau aku,... aku suka Ricchan yg seperti itu karena terlihat imut.. :*

Takano : Kau...!

Author : *menjulurkan lidah ke arah Takano* Minna-san... aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tia Hanasaki-senpai yg telah me-review chapter 1. Terima kasih senpai, hehehe... maklum chapter 1 tiba2 ilang ide, tp aku berusaha buat perpanjang ceritanya walaupun sedikit-sedikit. Akan kuusahakan menjalankan saran senpai^^

Ritsu : senpai... kau benar2 telah membuatnya senang^^

Author : naaa.. minna-san sampai sini dulu ya, nantikan chapter selanjutnya. Tolong review nya lagi ya minna^^. Jaa neee...

Takano : hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!


End file.
